Bubble Gum Crisis
by Serena Maxwell
Summary: It was about 9 a.m. in the Maxwell house, all was quiet except for the occasional loud snore from one of the rooms. Nothing stirred in the quiet house until about 9:30 Serena Maxwell was up and about. When she reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror


  
Bubble Gum Crisis  
  
It was about 9 a.m. in the Maxwell house, all was quiet except for the occasional loud snore from one of the rooms. Nothing stirred in the quiet house until about 9:30 Serena Maxwell was up and about. When she reached the bathroom and looked in the mirror she did give a shout. Alarming the rest of the house that something bad had happened.   
There was a thump and then a jump and the brother of the house slid into the room. He dashed in a flash towards the bathroom door bumping into some girls from the sleeping party the night before. He stopped as he slid into the bathroom barely missing the toilet lid. What he saw was a shocking sight for her saw his sisters hair had been destroyed.  
Aya ran into the bathroom and stood and stare, she couldn't believe she saw the worst enemy of the Maxwell's hair. It stretched and matted in one place in the middle of the long dark brown tresses.   
Soon there was an audiences as everyone stared in shock and bewilderment. Who could have done such a thing as sleep with gum in their mouth.   
Serena whirled around and faced the group, a smug expression adorned her kawaii lil heart shaped face. She growled and glared at everyone there for what seemed to be about an hour. Aya was crying as she touched her sister's tarnished hair.  
" It has been violated." Aya sobbed and turned away so her tears would be hidden.  
" I need to get this stuff out!!" Serena yelled to everyone. All the girls had gone home afraid of their friend for the time being. All that was there was Duo and Aya, the Maxwell triplets were now complete. Serena stayed in the bathroom all day while Aya stayed in her bedroom and prayed. Duo stayed up till the wee-o-clock calling pals and switching tales of how to get bubble gum out of their hair. When her came to the gundam pilots numbers her gave a sigh and dialed away for the sake of Serena's hair.  
About an hour later a meeting was called and all the pilots along with the Maxwell triplets were together. Quatra came out with a jar of peanut butter. He stuck it in Serena's hair and massaged it in, when they washed it out the gum was still there. Wu-Fie came with a case of beer and continued to dump it on her head. But to no avail the gum never came out. Trowa came with some eggs and honey, he mixed it in her hair but to an endless sorrow the gum was still there. Finally Heero came with some ice and rubbed it on the gum, only half came out but that was better than nothing.   
Finally with one last glare Serena stood up, peanut buttered, egged and honeyed, soaked in beer and ice in her hair. Took off towards the bathroom of the Winner mansion. She was there for three whole hours and only occasionally letting Aya come in with some supplies in a plastic bag she had ordered. Aya stepped out the door alittle pale and turned towards the guys. Serena opened the door and stepped out, her once ankle length dark brown hair was now shoulder length and crimson with platinum blonde streaks.  
She stood and was stared at and had some go into shock. It had been the first time a Maxwell had ever cut their hair let alone dyed it. Duo felt faint, while Wu-Fie's nose bled, Trowa turned white, Heero's eyes went wide, and Quatra started laughing maniacally. They all got this strange gleam in there eye and looked around each twitching. They stared at Serena and then with a battle cry they left the mansion and reigned havoc through all the land.  
" Aya, all I did was cut my hair and dye it. Why are they acting so funny?" Serena asked her sister as they walked back home towards the setting horizon.  
" Because, their men. Who need desperate laidation." Aya answered and looked at her sister.  
" Laidation?"  
" You know..they need to get laid." Aya smirked as they walked down the street.  
During the night there was no fright for no Maxwell has ever slept with gum in their mouth. For it was another girl who had slept with gum in her mouth, she had been chewing happily when it fell out and Serena laid on it.  
So without fright the Maxwell triplets slept happily, until we see a little fairy. She flew in Duo's window so merrily, in her purple fairies dress with purple and green mixed wings. She had her wand out chewing on little fairy gum. When Duo opened his eyes she was in such fright. That she opened her mouth and the gum fell out, it landed right on the side of Duo's hair just under the ear. He fell back asleep until the next morning mind you. We will have another Bubble gum Crisis, since bubble gum is a Maxwell's worst enemy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey ya dear readers!! I totally don't own the gundam guys ... and I dun own Aya she my freind..well I own myself and plus ..this really happened to me.. ;; it was a bad experience. and plus.. I got the idea to make a fic outta it by doing the dishes... o.o;;  
luv,  
~Serena~


End file.
